Third party systems for conditioning fluid samples have generally required the design and assembly of a complex system of multiple modular bases, to produce a sample conditioning system for a single sample fluid stream.
Examples of such systems include the Parker's Intraflow system, Swagelok® MPC system (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,644) and the Circor Tech modular substrate sampling system. Each of these systems requires a working knowledge of how the interconnecting base and passage structure must be designed to perform a desired sample conditioning fluid circuit. Further, the resulting structure is difficult to design and troubleshoot due to the complex fluid passage constructed created in multiple planes.
The current state of the art may be summarized as utilizing two basic approaches. The original or older approach, still in widespread use, is to mount individual sample conditioning components to a plate or base board and provide fluid interconnection as required between sample conditioning components with tubing, piping, and fittings. This results in bulky systems with limited performance due to large internal and dead volume created by this method of fluid interconnections.
The other approach, which is gradually making its way, is the modular sample conditioning systems previously referenced. Also, refer to Mayeaux U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,036 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference), which leads the way for this emerging technology. While the current art modular approach provides a more compact and better functioning sample conditioning system than previous systems, they generally require considerably greater thought and expertise to assemble, install, and implement.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,762, which employs a technique to form a fluid delivery system, and to U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,887 which employs a technique to form a hydraulic fluid circuit and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,881, which employs a technique to form closed conduits for transmitting fluid pressures between pneumatic components.